


For Sicily is the clue to everything

by middlemarch



Category: GLOW (TV 2017)
Genre: Backstory, Childhood, Drabble, Gen, Sam mentions he is Sicilian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27481798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/middlemarch/pseuds/middlemarch
Summary: He'd heard the girls muttering how impossible it was he'd ever been a child; Debbie had actually shuddered when someone pointed out Randy might turn out like him. Melrose had insisted he was a golem and all Ruth did was explain what a golem was.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	For Sicily is the clue to everything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [samchandler1986](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samchandler1986/gifts).



Noni called him _Samuele, piccolino_ , and made vast plates of pasta, beaming when he finished it all, even if the sauce painted his cheeks and chin. She talked about Ragusa, the white stone of the cathedral, the priest whose nose whistled as he swung the censer. She’d been the seventh sister. She said it was a blessing, though he thought the blessing was Noni’s gentleness in the night, when the breath caught in his lungs. She sang then, songs he never remembered except in dreams. Her name was Pasqualina, the name he would have given Justine if he’d known better.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Goethe.
> 
> In Jewish folklore, a golem (Hebrew: גולם) is an animated anthropomorphic being that is created entirely from inanimate matter (usually clay or mud). The word was used to mean an amorphous, unformed material in Psalms and medieval writing. The most famous golem narrative involves Judah Loew ben Bezalel, the late-16th-century rabbi of Prague. Many tales differ on how the golem was brought to life and afterward controlled. According to Moment Magazine, "the golem is a highly mutable metaphor with seemingly limitless symbolism. It can be a victim or villain, Jew or non-Jew, man or woman—or sometimes both. Over the centuries it has been used to connote war, community, isolation, hope, and despair."
> 
> And yes, the notes are longer than the drabble :)


End file.
